Legend of Vitriol
by Frostic Queen
Summary: A threat is looming over the world of Vitriol and only the five rulers combined can stop it. This tale follows the ruler of Fiorre and some eccentric characters as they interact, fall out and fall in love. When most loyal knight is banished, will Queen Dranzer hold strong? And what of a handsome Gold Mage who takes his place temporarily?


So here we are, another story. This is a re-write of a story I had started writing by hand but I cannot for the life of me find the book! I remember a good deal of the plot so I decided I might as well re-write it now I'm better at writing stuff. A BIG thank you to my friend Wild Innocence, who has supported me through a good deal of other story planning, and to those of you who reviewed my other fics (I'm not awfully good with names so please forgive me.) A bit of the summary is in the first paragraph and teh main one contains a spoiler (oopsie!)

I realised that I don't often put a key in my AN so I'd better make a start. for this fic this is how things work;

present time **past time **"Human talk" 'Human think' _"Bitbeast talk" 'Bitbeast think'_ others may come along in the future.

Well R&R people. Chapter two might come sooner than you think. I've been on a roll these last few mornings. Also, I shall update Problem Child Times Four sometime soon.

* * *

Chapter One

Vitriol, a world often torn by war. This place is home to creatures of myth and magic. At present, Vitriol is in an era of peace that will not last. Our tale will follow some very eccentric folk who must unite their world against the evil lurking nearby. It was a Sunny day in the realm of Fiorre. The capital city Firos was bursting at the seams with life. The queen who ruled Fiorre was very kind to her people. Queen Dranzer was revered as a blessing from god. She had a vast army at her command consisting of a lot of men and creatures. Mainly birdlike since the Fiorre continent was the birthplace of fire magic and the Queen's guardian was a Phoenix. Firos was nestled somewhat close to the sea so it had a sea faring platoon. Queen Dranzer had four advisors, each with the ability to transform into their signature creature. There was one other model figure in the city of Firos beside the queen. A knight who had served her since adolescence. This man was at her beck and call no matter the hour or danger. He was somewhat stubborn and to strangers, came across as a bit of a twat. But Lord Kai Hiwatari had suffered at a young age. He knew the queen even then; back when she was a princess. Kai's father, Ser Auron Hiwatari was the king and queen's best knight. When Kai was no older than 6 season rotations, his mother and father died. Ser Auron was slain in battle whilst Lady Silvanna died during childbirth. By then Kai was not their only child. Young Lord Freyan, Kai's little brother, served beside his big brother in the army. He was particularly traumatized by the loss of their parents. They left behind a little girl who was gravely ill. No cure has been found to this day.

Lady Dranzer also suffered. Her father, King Drenzer had been killed alongside Ser Auron. His wife, Queen Drinzer held on until Dranzer was old enough to claim the throne before passing away. Kai took his fathers' place as Head Knight of Firos's army, Freyan beside him til death. Their sister, Yonah, did what she could to help her brothers. And of course the Queen was always there to support the family, even allowing them to live in her castle. All the high ranked knights and their families resided within the walls of the fire palace. Even those living outside in the town were protected by the Queen's army. Ever since Dranzer's family assumed the throne, there had never been a rebellion. The watchtower was always ready to sound the warning horn should something come over the horizon towards the town. This always soothed the citizens on dark days when all looked dire. Sadly peace never lasts too long and the four great rulers would soon have to rally together in order to defeat the dark forces amassing by the day under their very noses. They would need every able bodied man and woman to take up arms should this threat rise to a greater scale. Queen Dranzer sat waiting in the throne room patiently for the knight she'd summoned. She wore a beautiful white and red dress with sleeves so extravagant they looked like red wings. Her long hair was shiny and coloured cream with eyes of Emerald green.

A looming knock rang through the hall making the Queen look up from her boring game of chess with one of her four advisers. The adviser was a woman with long dark purple hair and venomous yellow eyes. She was in her mid thirties at the least and had a sneaky look about her. The large doors opened courtesy of the guards positioned there, allowing in a man with dual coloured grey/black hair and crimson eyes. He was around twenty two years of age and unhealthily handsome. His defining feature was four shark fins on his face, two on each cheek. The man was dressed wealthily in light armour coloured red, face cleanly shaven. He bowed, mindful of the red Phoenix perched beside the queen, its colours and features just like hers. Red feathers adorned with gold armour and a billowing cream coloured mane. The birds' eyes were green just like the queen it obeyed, legs and beak orange, ready to strike at its master's behest. "My Lady, you called?" Just hearing the knight's voice had the Queen swooning over him but she hid her feelings in front of others. "Yes Lord Kai, I did summon you. King Draciel has sent word that he will be arriving in a few days time from our northern border. I want you and Freyan to take your men up there to meet King Draciel half way and escort him here with his men." "Your wish is my command my Queen. We will not fail. I must say, you're looking as beautiful as ever today." Kai was apparently not afraid of Queen Dranzer's advisors as he uttered his compliment which made her blush the same colour as her Phoenixes feathers. "W-Why thank you Kai. You are dismissed." "As you say My Lady. I take my leave." The queen calmed down once Kai was gone, her heart beating a mile a minute.

Out in the castle halls Kai was making his way to the quarters he shared with his brother and sister. As he expected, his little sister was out of bed and tidying up some flowers. She was a pretty girl aged about sixteen with long silver hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Despite her young age and poor health, Yonah was quite attractive; hence why Kai and Freyan were very protective. "Hey Yonah." Kai greeted as he entered the sitting room. Yonah almost hit the roof when she heard Kai's voice. "K-Kai! I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Kai knew something was up by the red tint on Yonah's cheeks. "Yonah, where did these flowers come from? I know they weren't here when I left." "A-A servant delivered them not long ago." "And who sent them? If it was Tala again so help me I'll rip him apart this time." "No. They're from a boy in the city. He didn't leave his name, afraid that you'd hunt him down and hurt him." "Yet he was brave enough to send you flowers." Kai had a point and Yonah saw it. With a sigh, Kai pulled Yonah into his arms. "I promise I won't hurt him." "I know you're just trying to protect me, Kai. But I want to go outside and meet people." Many times Yonah had tried to twist Kai and Freyan's arms to let her outside but they stuck firm. "Maybe later Yonah. Right now I need to find Freyan. The Queen has a job for us to do in a few days." "What? Why? Where are you going?" "We have to go and meet King Draciel on the northern border. I know not the purpose for his visit so be sure to practise your courtesy." "Okay Kai. I love you brother."

Giving Yonah one final squeeze, Kai headed out the door to try and find his wayward brother. Kai was a natural with the ladies but for some reason Freyan lacked what he had and often got into trouble. Kai tried the tavern but his brother hadn't been by according to the bar master. On his way to the whore house Kai stumbled across a fellow knight. This one was a falconrider with lilac hair and eyes. He looked vicious with a killer instinct in his eyes. His lightweight armour was coloured grey and tough as ortium. "Hey Bryan, have you seen Freyan anywhere?" The knight stopped and looked at Kai with no less of a glare than the common folk who pestered him. "Not recently Kai. Though I heard from Ian that Freyan was sentenced to guard duty by the gate for flirting with the wife of the guard normally at that post." Kai face palmed, knowing his brother had gotten into trouble again. "Thanks Bryan. I'll head on down there now." The falcon master just shrugged Kai off and headed towards the tavern. Down at the gate separating the town from the outside world Kai found his brother looking miserable in full ortium plate armour coloured sky blue like his eyes. His hair was long and silver in colour like Yonah's. "What have I told you about trying to pull too hard Freyan?" Said man leapt for heavens at the entrance of Kai's voice in the silence. "Damn it Kai. Don't sneak up on me like that. Next time I might just sound the alarm. What brings you down here other than to scold me again?" "Queen Dranzer needs us to ride out in a few days and meet King Draciel at the northern border. She hasn't told me why he's coming." "You're just at her beck and call. You tell me about pulling too hard and waltz off doing it yourself."

Kai blinked, unsure of what his brother meant. Despite being a ladies man, Kai hadn't seen the signs Dranzer was giving off around him. "What are you insinuating Freyan? Just who do you think I'm trying to pull?" "Well that's a no brainer. You've had eyes for the Queen ever since we were kids. She showered you with attention, leaving me on the side. Sooner or later you're going to get into trouble pulling her." "I'm not pulling the Queen. It's not my fault I'm so attractive. How long are you posted here as punishment?" "Three days." Freyan claimed with a sigh. Kai could tell his brother was displeased at having to play sentry. "Alright I'll have words with the guard and have him release you tomorrow so we can get our troops ready. In the meantime, have fun little brother." "Hey what kind of a brother are you?! Can't you get me inside where it's at least not freezing cold?!" Kai smirked as he walked away, turning his head to wind his brother up. "It's called punishment Freyan. Live with it." A group of girls suddenly came by and Kai seized the chance to grab them. They of course started giggling and blushing, making Freyan even angrier. "You're a real jerk you know that Kai!" "Talk to the back of the head Freyan! The front is very not listening! Now then ladies, where would you like to go?" Freyan huffed and returned to his duty. He made a mental note to clobber Kai when he got home later in the evening. 'Jerk. One of these days I'll best him. Just you wait Kai. You may be older but I'm smarter.' Freyan looked up when a flock of birds went overhead.

Kai returned home in the early afternoon without Freyan or any girls. Yonah had been waiting for Kai to return, sitting by the large window that allowed light inside. She hurried to her brother's side and started to remove his armour. "Slow down, Yonah. There's no rush." "But you must be tired Kai." Said knight took Yonah's hands in his and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm fine, Angel. Go sit down. You need more rest than I do. Have we had any visitors?" Kai's voice grew distant as he vanished into his room. Yonah eased herself into a comfortable chair, sighing once she was seated. "No. Only maids delivering our laundry." Kai came back into view dressed in the finest leather and cotton you could find. On his torso was a red leather vest atop a blue silk shirt decorated with gold lining. Kai's arms were adorned with fingerless black leather gloves that went halfway up his forearm. They were padded to protect them from harm. The trousers Kai wore were grey and clung to his curves. The emblem of the Firos army was embroidered onto Kai's vest and the back of his gloves. Last of all, Kai wrapped a white scarf around his neck. Even when wound twice it reached Kai's ankles. His feet were currently bare against the scarlet red carpet. Kai found himself cuddled by Yonah almost instantly. She could feel all Kai's muscle through his shirt, stroking it tenderly. In return, Kai caressed Yonah's silky hair, finding some knots. "Sit yourself down Yonah. Your hair is in a right state." Yonah didn't argue, sitting down at the window, leaving room for Kai. He returned with a brush and some ribbons. Yonah gripped at her dress whenever Kai pulled at a matted clump of hair, doing his best to be gentle with his sister.

Within the hour Yonah's hair was silky smooth and tied into a high braid. Dranzer had taught Kai how to groom a girls' hair when Yonah grew up so he was pretty good at it. Yonah ran her fingers along the braid, not finding any hair out of place. She showed her appreciation by hugging Kai tightly. "It's okay Yonah. I expect you still wish to go outside?" "Please brother. Just for a little while. Even if it's just in the garden." "Well all right. Since you've been a good girl I suppose it's only fair." Kai stood from his seat behind Yonah but his head was immediately assaulted by a dizzy spell. He set a hand on the wall to steady himself. Yonah's eyes shone with worry. For the past few years, Kai had been receiving feelings of dizziness and horrible headaches. Kai's crimson eyes were closed as visions flashed before them. Very few people knew of the visions Kai saw during his dizzy moments. Mostly only the queen and Freyan. Yonah was kept away from such knowledge for fear it would harm her. "Kai are you okay?" "Sorry…Yonah. I…I can't take you outside. Not right now." "Please sit down brother. Don't push yourself." Yonah managed to get Kai to lie down on the sofa just as Dranzer strode into the room. She knocked first of course. "Yonah is everything alright?" "Lady Dranzer? Kai's having one of those turns again." Upon hearing that, Dranzer was at Kai's side immediately. "Yonah, please go and fetch some water." "Yes ma'am." With Yonah gone, Dranzer cradled Kai's head in her arms. "Tell me Kai. What did you see?"

The knight in question could not answer for a fresh wave of pain filled his mind. Dranzer had never seen him this bad before. The pains were getting worse year by year. She knew something was very wrong. "Kai please. I need you to tell me what you saw in that vision." "My…Lady?" "Hush I'm here. Talk to me." Kai breathed deeply to try and calm himself, gripping Dranzer's hand tightly. "Fighting. There was lots of fighting. I couldn't see clearly but…" "It's alright. Who was fighting? Can you tell me who was fighting the battle?" Kai tossed his head from side to side as more of the vision came. "Red…blue…black. A…paladin in black armour. No." Dranzer worried at Kai's refusal to go into further details about the vision haunting him. He was in more than just the pain that came with the vision. There was emotional turmoil on Kai's face as he writhed, wanting the vision to go away. Luckily he calmed in time for Yonah's return. "Will he be okay?" "Yes. Kai will be fine. The pain is receding now. I'll go and see Ian, Yonah. Look after Kai until I get back." "Alright." With Yonah at Kai's side, Dranzer made haste to the apothecary within the castle. A short lad aged about nineteen sat at a tabletop lab making potions when Dranzer arrived so all she could see was long indigo coloured hair. "Good afternoon, Lady Dranzer. How can I help you?" "Seriously Ian, you'll never make me jump. Is the workshop fine?" "Yes ma'am. Best I've ever had." Ian turned around, revealing a large nose and red eyes. He had a pair of goggles on his head. "I'm afraid I haven't found a cure for…" "I'm not here about Yonah, Ian. It's Kai." "Ahh. Having a premonition again huh? Must be bad if you came to me."

Dranzer watched quietly as Ian browsed the shelves of medicines on the wall, climbing a ladder to get at a jar of dark red liquid. "Here we go. Two drops in some water and he'll be better by morning." "Thanks Ian. You're right. Kai was in a lot of pain this time. It's getting worse every year." "Well that's what Kai gets for fighting it. If only Lady Silvanna had taught him how to control his ability this wouldn't be happening. Say hi to the family for me." Dranzer nodded and left Ian in peace. By the time she returned to the Hiwatari Quarters, Kai was now sat up in his favourite armchair. "How is he Yonah?" "Better but the pain won't fade." "Well don't worry." Dranzer fell quiet as she added two drops of the potion to some water. "Here this will help. I know it tastes bad but all medicines do." Kai clearly didn't like the medicine as Dranzer had to force him to drink it. His face wrinkled up so much Yonah could hardly recognise him. With the cup drained, Dranzer dabbed at Kai's lips with a napkin. "There all done. Now take yourself to bed and stay there." Dranzer stood to leave but Kai managed to catch her wrist. "Kai what's wrong?" "Please…take Yonah out for a bit. I am…not able to right now." "Okay you just rest up Kai. I'll go no further than the garden I promise. Get some sleep." Dranzer and Yonah watched in silence as Kai trudged into his room and closed the door with a quiet click. Yonah found her coat quickly and followed Dranzer outside to the castle gardens. All the while she worried about her eldest brother.

Over the next couple of days, Kai and Freyan got their men ready. Only a quarter of their factions were going to ride out and meet King Draciel. Kai and Freyan controlled different regiments. Kai's men rode Griffins or small Drakes. Freyan's squad were regular horse riders who specialised in long distance fighting but had close combat training. Kai's mount was no ordinary Griffin. She was crossed with a Fire Drake and a Dusk Griffin. Her body was deep red with patches of hazy blue fur. Her front legs were of a bird and the rear of a Drake, tail a mix of both. The face of the Griffagon was unique in that her head was a Drake's with a beak at the end of the lips. She had yet to master fire breathing. Her wings were large and marvellous appendages. They were Drake wings with feathers on the back. This gave her exceptional flying capabilities. The shades of red and blue gave her a unique look. She was also slender. Her loyalty to Kai would never falter. They had been born the same day and time. She had a brother and sister who were identical to one another. Scales of sky blue and fur of Silver. The day of departure arrived and Kai's trusty steed was acting weird. She bucked and screeched, sensing danger ahead. Kai soothed her gently, petting her furry cheek with quiet hands. "Easy Esther. Steady girl. It's alright. I'm here." Freyan and Yonah watched from a distance as their brother calmed the petrified creature. They had never met the Griffagons identical to them and the beasts would accept nobody but them if they only tried. Kai could see the fear in Esther's amethyst eyes clearly. He understood how she felt, feeling frightened himself. "It's all right Esther." Kai whispered. "I'm scared too."

Esther's feathery ears twitched at Kai's admission, allowing him to place a saddle on her feathered back. Next came the bridle which had no bit to go between her jaws. This was of course due to the possibility of her actually letting loose a jet of flames. No Drake had a bit on their bridle. Freyan sighed in relief as Kai hauled himself into the saddle. "Well it's about time. That stupid dragon bird of yours always delays us." "Cut Esther some slack Freyan. This is an important job. Easy girl. Pay my brother no mind. He doesn't understand you." Esther grumbled and chirruped as Kai hugged her scaly feathered neck and gave it and affectionate scratch. Kai had always been kind to animals of all shapes and sizes. He and Freyan embraced Yonah before setting out with their troops. One of the wolf riders was glad to see the brothers leaving. He had red hair that spiked out at the sides and icy blue eyes. "Finally. I thought they'd never leave." The red haired male made his way over to Yonah, a coy smile on his face. "So Yonah. How about I treat you to dinner?" The girl in question gave the man a slap he'd never forget and turned her back on him. "Hit the road, Tala. I'll never be your girl." Tala being talked down to by Yonah caused a stir in stable. The soldiers grew quiet when a large white wolf growled at them, it's menacing blue eyes issuing a warning. The beast was scarred; proof it had seen many battles. Tala sat by the large lupine, petting it affectionately which earned him a sloppy kiss in return for his love. 'I'll have her one day. Mark my words, Kai.'

The journey north was nothing short of boring. Freyan stuck by Kai's side unless he had to hunt for their next meal. Instead of the lightweight armour Kai had worn at the palace, he sported heavier red armour and a great sword stained at the blade edge with blood. The sword was of intricate design and seemed otherworldly. Kai and Freyan's helmets were shaped like the head of a Phoenix to show their loyalty to Dranzer. Once the 100 strong army reached the designated meeting point, they set up camp to wait for King Draciel and his men. If all went well, they would only be waiting three days in the wilds. Kai never liked setting up camp next to trees so they settled near a copse of woods. On the third evening there was no sign of King Draciel and Kai was getting impatient. Esther grew antsy and Kai struggled to calm her. Night slowly drew near and the men didn't enjoy the thought of spending another night outside. Kai could feel the cause of Esther's panic. Something was coming closer to his and Freyan's men. Once Esther calmed, Kai sat in front of the fire, trying to determine which direction an attack would come from. The vision came back to taunt him every now and again and that urged him to keep Freyan close. The sky turned dark and the soldiers were ready to turn in for another night. That was until Kai halted them. "What do you all think you're doing? There's a chance we could be ambushed. If I were you I'd stay awake tonight." "But ser, we're exhausted from scouting all day. King Draciel is nowhere in sight." "We will wait until Dawn. Should he fail to show, we'll go home. We're being watched, I can feel it. If you choose to go to sleep, you're on your own out there."

Kai dared not to close his eyes in the darker night. Freyan worried about his brother's behaviour. He'd kept a vigilant watch but found no signs of danger. Kai sat completely still when he heard something streaking through the air. An arrow landed by his feet and it was on fire. "We're under attack! Arm yourselves men!" At Kai's command, all the soldiers readied their weapons and stood ready to fight. An army clad in black armour was upon them in no time with an array of fighter classes. Kai ploughed through the opposing forces with moderate ease but Freyan struggled with daggers so he switched to a longsword. Kai moved to fight with his brother and together they pushed the enemy back. Freyan's eyes grew wide when he saw a large soldier heading in Kai's direction, a Lance ready to impale him. "Kai look out!" No sooner had Kai looked up was he pushed aside and Freyan pierced by the pointed weapon. "Freyan!" The paladin didn't seem bothered that he had missed, watching as Freyan slipped towards his hand. Freyan looked towards Kai, coughing up blood as he slowly died. "Kai…brother. Look after Yonah…for me. I'm not…gonna make it out…of here alive. I'm sorry." "Freyan!" Once Freyan stopped moving, the paladin slammed him to the cold bloodied ground and headed towards Kai. "You bastard!" Kai charged at the large knight only to be sliced across the stomach. The blow didn't deter him, continuing on until his left shoulder was put out of commission. Kai's world slowly went black as the paladin raised his Lance to strike. 'Brother, I'm sorry.'

Just as Kai gave up on living, the paladin was denied his kill by an arrow. The troops had camped near the waterside where the arrow came from. Knights in dark purple armour came to the aid of Firos's struggling forces. Kai pulled himself across the ground to Freyan's lifeless body. The tides of battle in favour of the waterborne army and they pushed the black armoured soldiers back. The battlefield was littered with dead and dying soldiers, grass burning from fiery arrows. A warrior brandishing a long handled mace approached Kai beside a larger knight holding a bloodied spear. "There's a live one over here! Hang on. We're gonna get you back to Firos. Can you tell me what happened?" Kai hadn't the strength to form many words. All he could do was beg for his rescuers to take Freyan's body with them before he passed out. Esther had been hunting when the attack took place and remained unseen and unaware. The camp was in tatters and a sorry sight for the rescue party. "My Lord. The wounded are being loaded into the wagons now." "Don't leave the dead. We'll take them with us. It's the least we can do." "Understood. Do you think he'll survive the trip?" The mace wielding knight asked the spear master. "Hard to say. I just wish we had gotten here sooner. They were heavily outnumbered. It's clear these men were sent by Queen Dranzer to meet us. Let's go. These soldiers need treating." "Yessir. Alright men make you sure you round up all the dead bodies too! We're not leaving them to rot out here! Move out!" The knights walked beside the wagons pulled by aquatic lizard creatures. Kai was in a separate carriage to Freyan and he was more than uncomfortable. The white mage watching Kai pitied him.

It took the army three days to reach Firos. Very few of the wounded survived the long journey. Kai barely clung to life as he heard the gates opening. Kai was so weak he couldn't hold back his tears. Dranzer was in the throne room when she got the call from the gate. The last three days she felt like a part of her had died and her Phoenix had been mourning. Yonah was with Dranzer, also feeling worried for her brothers. "My Lady! They're here! King Draciel's men have arrived!" "What about the men I sent out?! Where are Kai and Freyan?!" "We are unsure My Lady." Dranzer's worry escalated to a new level and she made haste to the wagons rolling up the streets. The townsfolk were gathered to see what was going on. They were more bewildered to see Queen Dranzer flying towards the visitors, calling Kai and Freyan's names in panic. A hand led her to the wagon carrying Kai. "Kai! Kai what happened?!" "T-The…vision. It…came…true." "Where's Freyan? What happened to your brother?" Dranzer turned to the mage when she cleared her throat. "If you mean the knight in blue, I'm afraid he's already gone milady. Poor soul died before we could reach him." "I want to see him. Immediately." Dranzer was taken to see Freyan as per her demand. His armour had been removed so a healer could reach the wound. Freyan's skin was pale against the blooded sheets under him. Dranzer assessed the damage, holding her hands out over the once lively young man. Those in the wagon stared on in shock as light poured from Dranzer's palms. 'I'm not losing you Freyan.'

Within a few hours those who had perished in the battle were being prepared for cremation. The lucky few who survived were in the infirmary being treated for their injuries. Kai however was in his bed, Yonah watching over him as he slept. His wounds weren't serious but he'd lost a lot of blood. Close to early evening, Dranzer went to check on Kai, a hooded figure at her side. Yonah was hardly willing to leave Kai's side. "How is he Yonah?" "Lady Dranzer? Kai's stable physically. But emotionally he's a wreck. He only now just settled into sleep. Kai he…he blames himself for losing Freyan on the field." "It'll be alright Yonah. Could you…give us a moment?" "Of course. So long as Kai's not on his own. I fear he might do something stupid." Dranzer listened quietly as Yonah cried outside the room. The girl had put up a strong front so not to look weak. Kai grumbled and groaned when his shoulder was shook. "Kai. Kai wake up." "Lady…Dranzer? Is that you?" "I'm here Kai. What happened out there?" "Where am I?" "You're home now." Kai momentarily calmed to the touch of Dranzer's hand on his cheek before he shattered. "We were ambushed. In the middle of the night. At first we were doing fine against the enemy. But a paladin in black armour showed up. He mowed our men down and he…he killed Freyan right in front of me. I had been his target but that idiot pushed me out of the way." Dranzer hushed Kai as he cried, pressing his face gently into her breasts. "Hush now. It's okay. You didn't fail Kai. It wasn't your fault. So the vision came true after all. You can remove your hood now." Kai was so busy weeping he didn't notice silver hair failing around a pale face.

It took Dranzer a little while to calm Kai and get him to look at the once cloaked figure. Kai's crimson eyes were wide at the face he saw. "No…it can't be…" "It is Kai. You're forgetting who I am. No necromancy was involved I promise you." Kai didn't want to believe his eyes. By the bed was Freyan, as alive as he was before the battle. Yonah came back a while later with some drinks only to have the same shock Kai did. Dranzer took the tray from Yonah before she dropped it. "Freyan? It can't be. Kai said you…" "Hush now Yonah. It's alright. I'm no ghost. Queen Dranzer brought me back somehow." "You stupid fool! Don't scare me like that again!" Yonah pounded on Freyan's chest hard, tiring herself out quickly. "Come now little sis. If I had died, Kai would still have been here." "No he wouldn't. With you gone Kai would've done something crazy and then I'd be all alone. You're my brothers and you can't be replaced. And besides." Yonah hugged herself in an act of self comfort before Freyan embraced her. "If you guys died, I'd die too." The words were quiet but everyone in the room heard them. Freyan wrapped his arms around Yonah with renewed affection, hushing her softly. Dranzer left the siblings in peace, ordering Kai to get plenty of bed rest since he refused to let a white mage heal his wounds. She turned her mind to the large cremation ceremony that was to be arranged for those who perished in battle. The night drew in quickly and soon all of Firos was fast asleep under the moon and stars that shone brightly.

* * *

Okay now peeps, e honest with me? Who cried when Freyan died? I did, and I'm the one who killed him in the first place.

I can see Kai in the corner of my eye and he looks pretty angry.

Well I'd best be off. Don't forget to review and fav and all that jazz. C'ya!

Kai: Come back here! You hurt my family and now you're going to pay!

Me: You've gotta catch me first! See you in next chapter!


End file.
